


Finding Stability

by Ragee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Good times, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sad times, Social class gap, Teen Angst, high school everyone else, light homophobia, low class Jisung, rich chenle, school au, shy kid Jisung, university mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragee/pseuds/Ragee
Summary: Being 16 was hard enough on its own, moving to a new city and school on top of that has caused Jisung’s whole world to teeter out of balance and he desperately wants stability back in his life. He feels out of place and unsteady and he can’t tell if befriending an upperclassmen is making it better or worse, all he knows is he’s never bored anymore.





	1. Mad City

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first NCT fic. Couldn’t find a Chensung school au so made one. My writing hasn’t improved much so I apologize.  
> Haven’t fully developed this story yet so if I decide to put something triggering in it I’ll add it to the tags and these notes.  
> Hope you all like it!  
> Thank you and enjoy!

Sixteen. What a gross age. You don’t understand your parents and they don’t understand you, adults expect so much maturity out of you but still treat you like a child, you’re moody, naps are frowned upon, and you’re a real adult with real adult responsibilities in just a couple years. It’s such an unstable age. A time when one truly needs stability and support in one’s life. Moving to a new school is definitely not stable, and moving to a new school in a completely different city is like trying to balance on a tight rope: not stable at all. But, when your parents tell you to “pack up, we’re moving to Seoul”, there isn’t really much you can do about it. So there he was, Jisung; a skinny and lanky sixteen year old who really didn’t want to spend his summer moving from Busan to Seoul, and who really didn’t want to get up this morning to get ready for school.

He stood at the top of the stairs just staring down at the steps almost like he was in a trance, a depressing, tired, slightly dramatic, annoyed trance. What if he just went back to bed? Would his mother notice? For a brief moment he considered just throwing himself down the stairs. If he broke his arm he wouldn’t have to go to school. People trip on stairs all the time so his mother would be none the wiser, right? What if he bought a train t-

“Jisung!” 

“Huh,” he looked up, breaking out of his trance. His mother stood at the bottom of the stairs with a box labeled ‘bowls’ in her arms.

“Sweetie, what are you doing? Why don’t you come get some breakfast?” She offered, and walked into the kitchen. Jisung followed, letting out a huff with every step he went down.

He walked in seeing his mother putting bowls up in a cupboard. He looked at the table to see a small assortment of rice, soup, and pork and then at the time on the stove. 15 minutes, he had 15 minutes. The walk itself was 10 minutes, then he’d have to go to the office, sign in and find his classroom. He wasn’t going to say anything, he didn’t want to go.

“Breakfast is on the table, toast should be done any second,” she said walking to the toaster, right beside the stove. Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look, do-

“Oh my!”

Shit

“You don’t have time for breakfast,” the toast popped up. His mother grabbed a piece and smeared butter on it and stuck it in his mouth, pushing him to the front door, “sorry sweetie. You look so handsome in your uniform, you’re growing up so fast, I wish I had more time to do this but you need to go. Don’t forget you have that you have student program after school, and after that I think you should go to the new dance studio and meet your instructor.” She kissed him on the cheek and opened the door, nudging him out. She held the door open for a while and watched him walk down the street. Jisung could feel her eyes on his back but decided against turning around, instead gave a small wave and yelled a thank you for the toast.

 

There it is. He thought, walking toward the front doors. He made his way toward the office as fast as he could but the school was larger than he thought and a little confusing. When he finally made it he awkwardly walked up to the older lady at the front desk. “Um, excuse me,”

She stopped typing on her computer and turned her attention to Jisung.

“Uh, I’m new. My name is Park Jisung, I’m in grade 10.” He awkwardly stated, adjusting his backpack as the woman went straight to searching through her computer. She then took out a pen and paper and scribbled two room numbers down.

“You’re late for orientation young man. This room is the auditorium where the principal is giving a speech. Go there first. Then this room is your class. Hurry along.” She pointed at the room numbers and frowned. She was probably in her fifties, her skin was wrinkled and her lipstick looked chalky. Jisung gulped and took the paper, giving a slight bow and heading out in search of the auditorium.

After five minutes of searching he finally found the sign hanging above two big brown doors spelling out “Auditorium”. He took a deep breath in and pushed against one door, peeking his head in.

The sound of the door opening echoed through the large room, turning almost everyone’s attention to the thin boy now standing in front of the doors desperately looking for a seat. It was quiet in that awful moment between Jisung interrupting the principal and rushing to a seat. When the principal finally cleared his throat and started talking again at least 60% of students were still looking, blank faced but you could tell they we judging. Their eyes cut through him like razors and he squeezed his eyes shut. I hate this day. Fuck, I don’t want to be here.

When he opened his eyes, everyone had turned their attention back on the principal. Well, all except one. A boy about 4 seats away and 3 down looked like he was about to burst from containing his laughter. His hand over his mouth and his other tapping his friend who tried to shoo it away. The boy continually kept looking back, every time he did it seemed to make him laugh harder and he shook as his faded green hair softly flopped against his head. Jisung frowned, what was that kids problem? He made a face and ignored the boy who eventually got over the incident and followed the rest of the students in paying attention.

Orientation lasted an hour and then the students were ushered out of the auditorium into the halls. Jisung clung the the paper that had his room number on it. Looking at the signs on the walls and hanging from the ceiling and following them until he made his way to his class. This time he didn’t make a scene entering as the whole class was talking to their friends, throwing paper airplanes or causing a ruckus in some sort of way. He looked st the lines of paired desks and walked towards and empty couple, setting his bag down on the seat beside him. He took out his phone to pass the time, relaxing in his seat and mindlessly scrolling. That is until he heard someone move his bag and slump down in the seat next to him.

He stopped scrolling and hesitantly looked up. He was a fairly shy kid so he didn’t raise his head up fully, only slightly lifting it and peering at the girl who smiled brightly at him through his bangs. He shuffled to sit up straight and cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with the girl. “H-hi,” he stuttered. 

The girl chuckled and smiled even more. She was pretty, like really pretty. She had a round and full face with a small pointed chin, her eyes were sharp and her nose was small. Her hair fell from her head like a waterfall around her shoulders and she had a petite figure. Her smile was wide as she replied to Jisung. “Hi! My name is Im Yeojin, it’s nice to meet you,” she beamed, giving her hand to Jisung to shake.

He managed that bit but was scare that his palm was sweaty. Yeojin didn’t wipe her hand on her clothes after though so he took that as a good sign.

“I-uh, I’m Jisung, Jisung Park- I-I mean Park Jisung.” Shit why was he embarrassing himself so much today; introducing himself and putting his names in the wrong order? What was wrong with him? He could feel his face heating up.

Yeojin only chuckled though. “You’re so cute! What a lovely name.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, not missing the you’re so cute bit.

“So, Jisung, me and my friends over there think you’re super cute and wanted to invite you to come talk to us until the teacher gets here. What do you say?”

“Uhhh,” he turned to look st the small group of 3 girls in the other corner. “I-I, I-uh..”

“We won’t bite,” she joked, “we noticed that you’re new and thought it was such a waste for such a cute boy to just be sitting on his phone.”

He could feel his face going red, he broke eye contact and gulped. Him? Cute? He never thought he was ugly but he never thought he was attractive or cute. He had a small mouth, his lips were slightly plump he guessed and his nose was slightly upturned but not too much. His eyes were narrow and his hair was blonde but always messy, he’s had some people say once he lost his baby chub he’d have a stronger jawline but he always doubted it.

“Uh, sure. Yah.. sounds-uh, sounds.. fun.” He looked back at her and tried to give a little smile. She clapped her hands and got up, taking Jisung by the wrist and dragging him over to her friends. 

“Guys this is Jisung. Jisung, this is Bang Sunhee, Min Karin, and Noh Hyojung.” They waved and Jisung shakily returned it, still feeling nervous from the dainty hand still clutching his wrist. The girls were all very pretty. Sunhee was the tallest, with long, sleek black hair and doe eyes, a very elegant looking girl. Karin wasn’t much shorter and seemed to have a cuter personality, with a slim nose and a rounder face. Hyojung was just as tall as Karin but looked a little older, she seemed mature but a mood maker at the same time, her face was very pretty and her makeup made her look fiercer than her friends.

They flashed him perfect smiles before Hyojung started talking. “Jisung, you’re very cute y’know that? We don’t have a lot of very attractive guys in our class so it’s nice for a change of.. scenery,” she looked him over, tucking hair behind her ear. 

Jisung gulped. Not only was he cute but he was also attractive? More than the other boys in class? That part confused him the most, he had thought most of the guys looked average or above at least, when he looked around it didn’t seem like there was a visual hole in the whole class, boys and girls both.

He was about the speak up and return the compliment to them with a sudden, newfound burst of confidence when someone cut in their small huddle. 

“Alright, alright you vultures. Let the poor guy breathe a bit, hey? He only just got here and you’re already trying to seduce him into joining your reverse harem.” The boy interjected. Jisung stared blankly at the new boy. “C’mon dude,” he said pulling Jisung away.

“Uh... o-okay,” he turned around and gave the girls a small wave and a nervous smile, to which they giggled.

“Geez dude I cant believe you almost let yourself become one of their disciples.” The boy sighed. Jisung, feeling overwhelmed turned his head and analyzed the girls fully this time. They were pretty AND nice. What was so wrong with them?

“They-“ he frowned in confusion, “they were nice though..” and pointed at the girls with his thumb over his shoulder. The boy rolled his eyes and sighed again.

“Of course they were nice! They’re always nice to attract guys and guy who reflect their status.”

“Their status?”

The boy closed his eyes and clenched his lips, exhaling audibly through his large nose and faintly shaking his head, his black hair shaking with him. “You do know you go to a private school right? They’re rich! You’re rich! Your statuses,” he interlocked his hands, “match! Does that big head house a brain or??”

Jisung stared at him in disbelief. Rich? Him? He looked rich? He was anything but. The fact that his parents decided to move to an expensive city like Seoul completely dumbfounded him as, financially, they’d been doing fine, just under middle class back in Busan, but, now that they were in Seoul they’d been struggling with money. It was true that this school was a higher end one but he’d gotten in on a scholarship for dance and his exceptional acedemic record. 

“Oh. I see,” Jisung focused on the ground. He didn’t understand why but he was suddenly embarrassed by his parent’s financial situation. Now that he looked around everyone did have a lot of designer bags or accessories. He admitted that his appearance wasn’t like most lower class families. His mother always insisted on him getting nice in-style haircuts but never bought expensive clothes, she’d always regulated what he wore depending on where he was going and who he’d be with.

“Uh, but,” Jisung stopped, the boy in front of him waiting for him to finish. He’d always been truthful and he didn’t know why it was so hard for him to say he wasn’t wealthy like the rest of his class, why was he so suddenly embarrassed by it? He’d never felt this way before and it was oddly crushing. He opened his mouth again and spoke, “I... I never got your name.”

The boy smiled. “The names Samuel, Kim Samuel. Stick with me kid and you’ll thrive here.”

Jisung smiled back but then thought about Samuel’s offer. “Are we not the same age?”

“I mean we are but you’re new, which makes me more knowledgeable, which means I can call you kid.”

“No it doesn’t,” he said, moving his bag from the other seat to let Samuel sit.

“Watch me.”

They shared smiles and got their notebooks out as the teacher walked in the class.

“Alright class calm down! It’s time to get started.”


	2. Regular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung meets two new kids in his after school program and is mesmerized by their carefree and fun loving attitudes, despite their secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it’s me again. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and j wanna thank you for the support even if it’s minimal! Thank you again and enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter 2

Spending the day with Samuel made Jisung realize that this new situation wasn’t all bad, he’s at least found a school friend. At least he wouldn’t be wondering this school for the next 3 years alone.

“Alright see ya dude, I’m going to a gaming cafe with some guys,”

But that’s all Samuel would be; a school friend.

“Ah okay, have fun,” Jisung smiled, walking down the hall with Samuel.

“You wanna join? There’s always room for extras but you’ll have to pay for yourself.”

“Nah, I have an after school program I have to go to.”

“Why don’t you skip?”

Jisung chuckled. Skipping? He’d always been a good kid, and him and his parents were close. Compared to other Korean parents his were as chilled and relaxed as you could get, they’d let him skip but his mum really wanted him to go to this program. “Nah man. By the way can you point me to the Gifted Arts room?”

Samuel gawked at him. “You’re a gifted arts kid? That means you got here partially on a scholarship right?” Jisung nodded, “what’d you get a scholarship for?”

Jisung bit his lip, he really hoped Samuel wouldn’t make fun of him. “Acedemics and dance.”

“Dance? Dude if you’re actually good then you’d probably be able to get any girl in this school, even upperclassmen!”

“Uh no, I’m not that good,” he looked at the ground.

“Well, you got a scholarship soooo..”

“Dude just take me to the room,”

“Fine, fine. Follow me.”

Jisung and Samuel walked down the halls and up stairs mostly in silence, some side conversations like games or Samuel asking Jisung about which girls he likes. Once they reached the top of another set of stairs Samuel pointed down the hall at an open door. “Right there,”

“Thanks dude,” Jisung waved.

“No problem man. Go meet some cute, gifted, upperclassmen in there alright?”

“Absolutely,” he joked and watched Samuel hop down the stairs. The leftover smile faded from his face as he looked back at the doors. Alone again. He breathed in deeply, eyes focused on the door, and exhaled slowly as he took a step towards the doors. He didn’t want to go to this, how he would’ve preferred to end his day was go home and wind down from the day and probably take a nap. But no, he was here and he had to follow through.

Rounding the corner into the large room he saw a bunch of chair set up to look at a small stage. Kids filled the fold out seats at almost full capacity. A couple people turned to see who had entered their selective afterschool program as people do but it didn’t make Jisung feel anymore comfortable. His eyes searched the rows for a seat eventually settling on an isle seat by a boy with light green hair and big head.

He decided he wasn’t going to start conversations with anyone, he just wanted to attend this program and go home. His mother didn’t even tell him what the program was about, but that it was for the scholarship kids and she wanted him to go. So there he sat, tapping his foot lightly and waiting for what he guessed would be an introductory speaker to start speaking. 

“If you keep tapping your foot so hard you’re going to tap a hole in the ground!” The boy beside him turned to him. Jisung didn’t know how to react, he was embarrassed for disturbing him and thus turned a little red, sending the boy a flustered look. “Hey! You’re the guy that was late to orientation!” A smile formed on the big headed boy’s face.

“Uh-“

“Donghyuck hyung!” He spun around, rapidly tapping on the next boy over’s arm. “Look, look, it’s the guy that was late to orientation!” ‘Donghyuck’ looked over and gave Jisung a once over.

“Chenle you’re embarrassing him, the poor kid looks like a tomato.” Jisung got even more nervous from the tomato comment, touching his cold hands to his cheeks in some sort of effort to calm himself down.

Chenle looked back Jisung. “Oh! There’s no need to be embarrassed,” he started rubbing Jisung’s back gently, “everyone is always late at some point in their life, it’s just unfortunate, and kinda funny, that yours was in front of the whole school, it’s ok.”

Jisung’s brows raised. Did this kid not see anything wrong with what he just said? What was wrong with him? Why was he rubbing Jisung’s back? Did that not occur to him that that was weird?

“Y-you can stop rubbing my back,” he said lifting the boy’s arm away. 

“Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. What’s your name by the way?”

“M-my name’s, uh, Jisung.”

Chenle smiles and held out a hand, which Jisung shakily took. “My name’s Chenle, and this,” he pointed at Donghyuck,” this is Donghyuck hyung.” I guess he didn’t expect Jisung to have already picked up on their names from when they were talking.

“Nice to meet you,” 

“What grade are you in?” Donghyuck asked.

“Uh, grade 10,”

“Yes! Well you can just call me hyung the!.” Chenle beamed.

Jisung sat there pondering Chenle’s excitement. “He’s the youngest in our friend group so no one ever calls him hyung, if you’re wondering why he’s so excited.” Donghyuck cut in. Jisung nodded.  
Chenle had a really nice smile, was the first thing Jisung noticed after really looking the two friends over. Donghyuck had a nice smile too, watching them laugh together was like looking at two suns in a competition of who’s brighter. He had to admit though, Chenle took the cake for smiles. It was breathtaking, bright and cheerful. He was so caught up looking that he didn’t notice Donghyuck turn to him.

“So what scholarship did you get here on?” 

“Oh, uh, dance and acedemic,” 

“Really?”

Chenle’s eyes widened, staring deeply at Jisung. He looked completely and utterly shocked, so did Donghyuck, but nowhere near Chenle’s level. “Uh, yah,” he answered.

“Now how’d you manage to do that??”

“I’m not completely sure, stuff just makes sense and I did extra studying over the summer. I’m a little above my grade and technically I could graduate next year if I wanted to,”

“Why the hell don’t you?”

“My mum suggested I don’t and said I’d thank her in the long run,” Jisung shrugged. Donghyuck and Chenle contemplated his answer, probably not really understanding but trying anyway. “What scholarships are you guys on?”

Their pondering gazes broke as they looked back up at Jisung. “We’re both here for singing.” Chenle spoke. “Although we were getting into this school regardless. Both our moms work with the school division administrators.” Donghyuck nodded in agreement.

So they were rich kids with inside influence and angelic voices. If it hadn’t been for their cheery and inviting personalities Jisung would’ve probably avoided them at all costs. Talking with them now though, he realized that they were fun and not so intimidating. Jisung noticed how soft they talked, other than when they were excited, and enjoyed listening to their smooth voices, Chenle especially. With honey voices like that he could only imagine how they sounded singing. He wanted to hear them sing, well, for some reason he really wanted to hear Chenle sing but Donghyuck seemed like he’d be worth listening to too.

“Hey kid, stop staring at us like that,” Donghyuck tilted his head up and put a hand over his chest, “I’m a taken man.” Chenle laughed while Jisung stared in disbelief, but he didn’t stare at Donghyuck long as Chenle’s laugh was just so cute. His lips turned up slightly as the boy beside him giggled.

“Aaaah, it wasn’t me you were interested in. Lele, this kid is looking at you like you’re his whooooole world.” Donghyuck laughed.

Chenle stopped laughing and turned to Jisung, who’s cheeks were flushed a bright pink. Chenle smiled, “so you wanna piece of this?”.

Jisung went wide eyed before violently shaking his head, “N-no! I don’t want a p-piece of either of you! I-I’m not gay!”

The older two burst in a fit of mocking laughter. 

“I was only kidding! Geez, chill out. But,” Chenle and Donghyuck shared a look, “now that it’s been mentioned.. are you against gays?” Chenle whispered as they both leaned in.

“Huh? N-no of course not.. are-are you guys?”

“Oh yah, they’re gross. It’s so weird how a guy could like another guy!” They frowned.

Jisung frowned as well but for different reasons. He wasn’t gay but his mum and dad had always taught him not to hate people, especially for sexual orientation. Because they didn’t believe in a right or wrong love of a gender meant he didn’t either. Suddenly the two lively boys didn’t seem as amazing as they had a minute ago.“Do.. do you mean that?”

He watched in anticipation as their eyes darted between the two of them before they once again laughed and Donghyuck opened his mouth. “Of course we don’t! We’re both gay and I’m literally dating a man. You had us though, for a minute we though you were a homophobe.”

“I-I’m not, not how I was raised.”

“Wait really? Usually the only people around here that aren’t homophobic are the gays themselves y’know? It’s weird running into some who was taught we aren’t bad. My parents don’t know I’m gay, if they did there’d be hell to pay.” Chenle sighed.

“I’m out but I got beat for it,” Jisung’s jaw dropped, “don’t worry, it was like 4 years ago, no more scars! My parents don’t know I’m in a relationship, they’re still hoping I’ll pass this ‘phase’. I couldn’t tell them I was in a relationship, they’d probably kill Mark and marry me off to some rich heiress of a company or something.” Donghyuck pouted.

“That’s.. that’s really awful. I’m sorry you guys have to live like that.”

The older boys smiled at Jisung, “we’re ok, we have each other and the rest and Donghyuck had Mark too. Plus, now we have you too, we feel safe enough.”

At that moment the instructor for the class walked in, he started talking about something Jisung doesn’t remember because he was still caught on his earlier conversation. He noticed how Chenle said “safe enough” instead of just safe. He didn’t like it, that every other kid in the class for sure felt 100% safe but kids like Chenle could only feel “safe enough” when they kept such a huge part of them secret. He didn’t think it was fair and he hated how it was regular for them, but what couldn’t do much other than stick by them. He decided he would though, stick by them that is, he’d be one of the good kids, the safe kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are a bit boring right now but I have plans and it’ll pick up soon I promise! If you’d like to leave any suggestions or anything I’m happy to hear it!
> 
> If I don’t post another thing till Christmas
> 
> 🎄MERRY CHRISTMAS🎄


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident causes Jisung to be very confused. Chenle can’t help but feel sorry for the lost little boy so he finds a way to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, it’s me again.   
> I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas!   
> Anyway here’s the new chapter, I’ve been pretty tired lately so I hope it’s ok.
> 
> Happy New Year guys!🎉

Chapter 3

Progressive Gifted Skills and Creative Artistry Exhibition, or, talent show as Jisung liked to call it. That’s what the after school program was about, a talent show. They gathered all the smart and “gifted” kids to come up with ways to show off their genius to the public and other schools just to raise the school’s image as a high class and elite. And, now he was forced to be a part of this talent show when in reality he wanted nothing to do with it. The plan was to hold a sort of recital with dancers and singers followed by an art gallery and an invention fair. He had been offered a position in both the fair and the recital, but he’d loved dance more than school for as long as he could remember so the choice was obvious. Practices were 4 days a week right after school and Jisung could not be anymore disappointed about the whole thing.

He walked out the front doors of the school with his new friends beside him as other students rushed out at their sides.

“Do you guys wanna hang out or something?” Chenle stopped them. Donghyuck and Jisung turned and faced him.

“Y-“ Jisung began but was cut off by Donghyuck.

“I can’t cause I have a date with Mark in like 15 minutes so I really need to go. Sorry Lele, next time though,” he said pointing in the direction of the school’s gates.

“Alright, have fun, don’t makeout in public or anything,” Chenle teased. The two boys waved at the oldest as he jogged down the path. Once he was out of sight Chenle turned to Jisung, “so you wanna hang out?”

“Uhhh,” Jisung stared. He was down to hang out when there was three of them, but now for some reason he thought it might be awkward. Why would it be awkward though? He didn’t even know. Well, it’s not awkward unless you make it awkward. That’s what his mum always said “uh yah. Yah.” He nodded.

“Where do you wanna go?”

“Do you like video games? We could go get some snacks from the store and then go to my place to play. That is, unless you don’t like video games cause then we can do something else like just go an-“

“Jisung,” Chenle put a hand on his shoulder, “snacks and games is fine, it sounds really fun so let’s go.”

Jisung led the way from there, all the way to the run down little convenience store that was a block from his house. They got way more snacks than they needed, chips and drinks, gummies and hard candy, and a box of popsicles that they’d already dug into to tide them over till home. The walk was fun and Jisung was unbelievably relieved that it hadn’t been awkward like he’d thought it would. Walking leisurely side by side Chenle examined the neighbourhood, from house to house with no particular expression. Jisung had spoke too soon, the air around them became awkward when he remembered that Chenle was rich, and he wasn’t. Chenle didn’t know his family was a lower class.. Chenle wasn’t the type to judge based on class though right?

“You live in this neighbourhood?” Chenle’s asked, taking the popsicle out of his mouth and using it to point all around him.

Jisung gulped, “uh, yah. Like 4 houses down.”

The boys stood still as Chenle drank in the facts and information around him. He looked thoughtful, not judge-y, which was something Jisung was grateful for.

“So you like.. got into our school on scholarships alone then right?”

“Uh... well, uh, yah..” he hesitated.

Jisung looked at his feet and scratched his neck, Chenle probably didn’t wanna hang out with him anymore, which really sucked but Jisung couldn’t help worry more about how if he walked into his house with this many snacks alone, how his mother would scold him. He didn’t want to look at Chenle, he didn’t want to see disgust or see him trying to figure out how to say he had to go but he had to, he had to face his problems because that’s how you got over them. So he lifted his head, looking straight into Chenle’s face. Chenle’s face though was filled with neither disgust nor disappointment, he looked happy with a big smile stretched across his face.

“Dude that’s so cool, good job! I could’ve never gotten in based on my talents alone, no one in that school could. The dumb place is filled with a bunch of air-headed trust fund babies,” Chenle threw an arm around Jisung’s shoulder, which was slightly awkward considering the slight height difference, and popped the popsicle back between his lips.

Jisung frowned a little and looked at Chenle. Chenle was rich, very rich. His whole complexion and aura screamed ‘rich kid’. “I don’t mean to be rude but, aren’t- uh.. aren’t you a trust fund baby?” Chenle smiles again but this time with a mischievous edge to it.

“Of course I am but there’s one difference between this trust fund baby and others,” he pointed at himself, “ I’m not a spoiled, edgy dickhead. Spoiled? Yes. Edgy? A little bit. But, I’m no dickhead.”

“Oh.. I see?” 

“What I mean is I’m not going to throw my money around and judge you for where you live. That’d be super dickish to judge someone based on their financial situation when they didn’t judge me.” His smile was deafening, so sweet and genuine. Jisung was blinded by it, he was so drawn to this boy’s personality it was unreal. Thank god he’d found a friend like this. They continued to giggle and talk till they reached Jisung’s house.

“This is it,” his anxiety creeping up. Maybe now that Chenle saw his house and how he wasn’t rich at all he wouldn’t want to hang out. The thought scared him.

“Jisung don’t worry so much. You have a nice house. Now, let’s go in because I wanna eat more snacks and the popsicles are gonna melt.” He tugged on Jisung’s wrist as he walked toward the little black gate.

 

“Mum!” Jisung called, walking into his house with Chenle in tow.

“Jisung why are you yelling I told you not to ye-,” she marched around the corner with a dish and towel in her hand. “Who’s this young man?” Her voiced instantly softened upon seeing the boy standing shyly behind her son.

“This is Zhong Chenle from the grade above me. He can come over and play games right?” His mother smiled, absolutely thrilled her boy had a friend.

“Of course he can! My name is Park Eunjung but you can just call me aunty.”

Chenle bowed, “Thank you aunty, your home is beautiful.”

“Ok we’re going upstairs, bye mum,”

“Wait! Don’t you want any snacks?” Jisung held up the bag, “Already got some but thank you anyways.”

“Ok well come get me if you need any-“ Jisung slid the door closed.

“Sorry, she can get a little excited.”

“She’s really sweet, I like her. Plus you said your parents weren’t homophobic right? Your home feels safe and welcoming, thank you.”

“Oh it’s nothing,” the room went quiet, the two boys just stood there and Jisung could’ve almost swore he saw Chenle rake his eyes up and down his body but he didn’t want to make assumptions. “Ok!” He clapped his hands, “what game do you wanna play first?” And from there it was smooth sailing. They played games, laughed, ate snacks, drank pop, talked, worried about nothing. Jisung noticed how animated the older boy was and how much he used his hands for gestures, it was cute. 

They started playing a racing game. Their eyes were trained on the TV as their bodies leaned in whatever direction they turned their car. They played that for around an hour and Chenle had lost almost every single time. Jisung threw his arms up in the air and stuck his tongue out at Chenle as the highlights of the race played, showing Jisung passing the finish line a few mere seconds before Chenle. Playful frustration pooled in the older boy’s eyes as he watched Jisung make mocking gestures. When Jisung closed his eyes Chenle jumped onto him. They rolled around, crinkling the sheets beneath them as they play fought. Jisung rolled around a little too much and fell off the bed, bringing the boy beneath him with him.

They bonked heads when they landed. Both held their foreheads and hissed. Only when they opened their eyes did they realize how close they were to each other. Chenle sat straddling Jisung and their faces only a couple inches from each other. The previous play fighting caused them to breath heavy as their chests rose and fell. They had been in this same position on the bed but Jisung didn’t remember being this.. flustered. All he could focus on was Chenle and when he realized that he felt heat rush to his cheeks. His face was surely turning red, how embarrassing. Even still, he couldn’t take his eyes of the boy above him. Being this close Jisung was able to tell where Chenle was looking, so he definitely noticed when the older’s eyes shifted from his own and down the center of his face till they reached his lips and back up again. 

That’s when it got a little too much for Jisung. He finally broke himself out of whatever trance he’d been in and turned his head to the side, cheeks still flushed bright. He heard Chenle mutter a small “oh, sorry,” as he felt the weight of another body dissipate off his. His eyes cracked open and he was confronted by a towering Chenle offering his hand. Jisung swallowed a little a took the hand, using all possible momentum to swing up, once again too close for comfort. Even with the tense atmosphere, they still stared with mouths slightly agape. 

Chenle was very pretty, only slightly shorter than Jisung but he seemed so much more fragile. This time it was Chenle who looked away. “Hey Jisung?”

“Yah?” He kept on looking.

“Can.. Can you..” he looked up, “would you mind walking me home?”

“Of course,”

Chenle stopped back and then around the younger, “we should probably go before it gets dark.” He slid Jisung’s door open and Jisung heard his feet tread lightly on the steps.

“.. right,” he whispered and followed suit.

Chenle already had his shoes on when he got to the bottom of the stairs. His mother came rushing out when she heard the door opening. “Where are you going? You boys haven’t even had supper yet. Chenle, you’re welcome to stay.”  
“Ah, aunty, thank you so much for the invitation but I should really be heading home, my mother probably has dinner waiting and she’ll get antsy if I’m not there soon.”

“Oh I see, ok well next time then. Jisung be sure to walk him all the way and come right back.”

“Absolutely,” he answered and guided Chenle out the door.

“Alright boys, be safe, bye bye!”

“Bye~”

“Bye,”

Once they turned the corner from Jisung’s house Chenle spoke up. “Hey, I’m sorry for what happened back there. I didn’t plan that, I’m really sorry for making you uncomfortable and I promise I’m not trying to force the gay agenda on you or anything. I really hope you still want to be my friend but I get it if you don’t.”

Jisung stopped. Chenle sounded so ashamed, so sad, and he hated that. Why would he think he’d want to stop being friends after that. He honestly felt more confused after the incident than uncomfortable, but he couldn’t tell Chenle that.

“Wait.. I made you what?” 

Shit, he must’ve said that out loud. He cursed himself.

“I-uh.. just said you made me more confused? Yah, uh.. more confused than uncomfortable so don’t even worry about it.” He started walking again.

“Wait, wait! Confused about what?”

“I don’t know! Just... confused. But it’s nothing so let’s keep going.”

“Wait Jisung!” Chenle grabbed Jisung’s arm, “Wait.”

Jisung stopped again and turned to face his hyung. “Jisung you did say you were straight, right?”

“Of course I am!” Jisung’s eyes widened. “Well I think s- no, no! I definitely like girls, that’s for sure. Yah, I like girls with-with hips, and long hair, an-and boobs, and-“

“Ok, ok,” Chenle held out his hand with a blasé expression, “you don’t need to tell me about all the things you like about girls, simply stating it would’ve been enough.”

“I.. I like girls.” 

“Yah but.. you don’t have to like just girls,” he emphasized just.

“I like girls.” He urged and looked at the ground, like he was trying to convince his feet more than Chenle.

“We don’t have to talk about this right now. We can just keep on walking, or if you want you can go home, I’ll make it back alright.” Chenle stepped closer, careful not to touch him in avoidance of making him uncomfortable or appalled.  
“Yah we can keep going, I’m alright.”

With that they kept on walking, quieter than before but also closer than before. Both boys were deep in thought. Jisung just felt so confused all of a sudden and it was frustrating. He held nothing against Chenle, none of it was his fault, he just didn’t understand what was wrong with himself. Chenle on the other hand, was irritated with himself as well but for different reasons. Jisung was one of the very few people Chenle had met that honestly didn’t seem to care that he was gay, building a friend relationship with the boy was an obvious desire and he was really messing it up. Just because Jisung was cute didn’t mean he could push that boundary.

Chenle was pulled out of his contemplation by the sound of children’s laughter. He looked to the side to see a familiar playground, he was around a block away from his apartment now, he should tell Jisung to go home. “My apartment is only a block away so you can turn back if you want.”

“Chenle..” Jisung twiddled his fingers, “can I ask you something?”

“Yah?”

“Whe-... when you.. like, uh... no, how did you know you were gay? Like, what did you.. like, feel toward other guys?”

His voice was so shaky and vulnerable, it made Chenle’s heart ache. He wanted to help the younger but he really didn’t know how to explain this to him. Maybe.. maybe he could kill two birds with one stone. If he did something that might help Jisung find out a little of who he was if he did soemthing with a guy and then if Chenle was that guy he could fill this little crush of his and probably get over it.

“You don’t think I’m gross, do you?”

“What? Of course not!”

“Ok good,” he grabbed Jisung’s wrist and pulled him into a huddle of bushes. “Jisung, have you ever kissed a girl?”

Jisung blushes and looked away but shyly nodded.

“And you remember how you felt right?” He nodded again, “and you don’t think I’m gross or anything for being gay?” Jisung shot a look at Chenle, looking almost offended for Chenle even thinking he would, which gave Chenle his answer. “Ok, don’t freak out.”

Jisung opened his mouth to speak but wasn’t able to get anything out before Chenle pulled the younger in and placed his hands on either side of Jisung’s face, planting his lips on Jisung’s. Jisung panicked, his body went tense and his eyes opened wide, soon though, with the help of Chenle delicately sliding one hand from his face, down the side of his neck, and onto his shoulder he was able to calm down a little and close his eyes, still tense. Jisung’s experience in kissing was very limited, only extending to an occasion or two but Chenle.. Chenle seemed to know what he was doing. He moved gently and he touched gently, everything he did he did gingerly and it helped soothe Jisung’s racing mind and sweaty palms. 

When Chenle finally pulled away he sat, waiting for a reaction. Jisung took a little longer to compute. He stayed in the same position for a few seconds longer than Chenle with his eyes still closed and his brows knitted. Chenle was the first thing in his line of sight when he opened his eyes, him and a bunch of leaves but the leaves kind of blurred together in a green haze. The feelings suddenly rushed into him, he finally realized what just happened and was reliving it, it stunned him and he jumped back, hitting his head on a large bush branch. “Ow,” he rubbed his head.

Chenle crawled over to see if he was ok and Jisung stiffened as he came closer. It hit Chenle like a truck, he didn’t want him to come closer, he slumped back. He went too far, way too far. “I.. I’m sorry,”

Jisung looked at the older. He was sad again. Jisung scooched closer and put a hand on Chenle’s arm. “Hey,” he whispered, “I don’t think you’re gross.”

Jisung’s eyes were met with glossy, relief filled ones and it made him blush for some unknown reason. “Th- thank you?” He looked away.

“You don’t really thank people after a kiss, Jisung,”

“Oh..”

They sat for a little longer, in awkward but comfortable silence. It was a weird vibe, very contradicting but there was no other way to describe it.

“Ok,” Chenle said, “I should probably get going.”

“I’ll walk you the rest of the way home.”

“You don’t have to, it’s only a block away,”

“I will,”

“Alright, lets go then,” they crawled out of the bushes and brushed each other off once out.  
They once again walked deep in thought and close but this time it wasn’t as anxious.

“This is it,” Chenle pointed at a large and modern apartment building. It looked exceedingly expensive, so yah, Chenle was rich. “Well bye,” he said about to bow. Jisung mistook the movement for one towards a hug and went closer. When they both realized what happened they blushed and Jisung stuck out his hand for a handshake as a recovery, which Chenle mistook for a high five. The awkward encounter brought their eyes together and they giggled. 

“Bye,” Jisung stuck out his fist for a fist bump which Chenle returned properly. The older then turned around and entered the building after typing out a code on a pin pad on the side of the door. He waved one last time before disappearing behind the large door. Once out of sight Jisung took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had some thinking to do on his walk home.

 

Chenle smiled to himself for the whole elavator ride. He felt so giddy, he couldn’t wait to tell Jaemin, Renjun, and Donghyuck. The numbers above the door slowly lit up as it went to a higher and higher floor, finally stopping on 14. Chenle dug the keys out of his backpack as he walked out of the elevator and down the hallway. He fumbled a bit with the lock and key, he’d always been bad at this. When he finally got it opened he glanced around the kitchen and living room, seeing his mother standing by the window with a glass of wine in hand.

“Chenle, dear,” she spoke in Chinese, “whose that boy out there?”  
“New boy at school, an underclassmen I befriended in the prodigy program. I went to his house after school to discuss a course of his. I hope you were alright with that mother.” He reverted back to his native tongue.

“Mm. What is he a part of the prodigy program for?”

“Academics and dance.” He closed the door behind him.

His mother scanned her son, evaluating something, he never knew what. “Korean?”

“Yes,”

She looked back out the window, presumably at where she saw him standing before. “What’s his name?”

“Park Jisung,”

“Never heard of him..” she stood in thought.

“Like I said, he’s new. His family isn’t as well known or rich as ours either.”

“Well duh sweetheart,” she gracefully sauntered across the room to her son, setting her glass down on table beside the door and placed a hand on Chenle face, bringing it to look up at her, “is he poor?”

“Of course not mother, I don’t associate with those of lower class.”

“Good boy,” she patted his face. She stared at her son a little longer before bringing him in closer for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him securely. “You know I love you right?”

“Yes mother,”

“I only want what’s best for you. You were born into a high class, you are a good and elegant son, I want the whole world to see that.”

“I agree, mother,” he rested his head on her shoulder.

“You know how your father would react if you were hanging out with low class children.”

“I know,” he whispered.

“Ok,” she pulled away, “go study, we don’t want you falling behind.”

“Thank you, mother,” he walked down the hall. She picked her glass up and sighed, downing the rest of her drink after hearing the door click closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it was. I know it sped up fast but it’ll slow down and then hopefully speed up again, just to keep everyone in their toes😂 
> 
> Criticism is welcomed, if you have any suggestions or anything in completely open to them! Thanks so much guys, Happy New Year!🎉


	4. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung’s mum is nosy and he’s tired of it. The boys at school are impressed by his intimate experiences and he worries how to act around Chenle when he finally sees him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I have exams coming up and against my better judgment I started another fic.
> 
> This is mainly just a filler and I posted it cause I’ve been inactive for a while so I thought I’d post something.
> 
> It’s not impressive at all but I hope you guys semi enjoy it, I based Jisung’s mum’s personality off of my own because it’s funny I guess.
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys!

“Jisungie! Is that you?” Jisung heard as the door clicked closed behind him.

“Yah mum, I just got back,” he answered and walked to the kitchen where he thought he heard his mother call him. He entered the kitchen to see her kneeling at the small table in the corner of the kitchen with a large dinner spread in front of her as she watched the news on the small tv they had on the counter. His mother watched the screen diligently and waved her son to the other side of the table. He plopped down sitting cross legged on the cushion and picked up his chopsticks. He clicked them quietly as he decided what and how much to pull from the banchan set around the table. 

“So, your friend seems nice. A very sweet boy,” his mother turned to him. Jisung loved his mother, very dearly but, she was a nosy woman and tended to be more invested in the gossip in her son’s school that the celebrities she liked.

“Uh.. yep.”

Both stayed silent. Jisung avoided his mother’s gaze and stuffed kimchi and rice into his mouth while his mother sat there, squinty eyes staring at her son, almost as if waiting for him to go on. 

“Is he gay?”

Jisung’s eyes widened and he stopped mid chew. He chewed a little more while staring at his plate, then slowly lifted his head to meet his mother’s gaze, she didn’t look judgy or upset, he never expected her to, she just looked... interested. What a nosy woman, he thought.

“Yah, I guess.” He lifted his bowl of soup to drink the remainder of it.

“What do you mean ‘yah, I guess.’?” Her eyes bore holes into his head as he finished his food.

“Mum, you’re so nosy!”

“What? There’s nothing wrong with it if he is! You know I just like knowing these things. It’s just a question,” she defended.

Now Jisung was giving her the squinty eyes. He knew his mother would hold nothing against Chenle for being gay. She wasn’t like that. She grew up in a very open household with a lesbian sister herself, and on top of that she had lived in Canada from the age of 3 to 27, not a very gay-opposing country to grow up in. Meeting her husband in Canada where they met in university and having her first child in Canada as well. Her husband, even though having grown up in Korea and only coming to Canada for university, also came from a more open family and quite a reserved man himself, had the same views as her, just not as nosy.

“Dad’s never this nosy,” Jisung retorted.

“Dad is boring and only cares about weird things like dinosaurs. Your dad is a withdrawn man, he doesn’t care about being in the in-crowd”

“And you care about being the in-crowd?”

“Oh I’m in the in-crowd, alright. It’s just a little harder to be informed in the in-crowd when your son doesn’t tell you anything!”

“Phone up Jiwon if you want gossip,”

“Your brother is busy studying hard in university. I’d be a terrible mum if I disturbed him.” His mother almost looked offended. He squinted more at her protruding lip. He saw straight through her act.

“He told you he didn’t have time to gossip didn’t he?”

“I phoned him right before you got here and he practically told me to bugger off.” She mumbled and slumped down, setting her face in her hands and leaned on the table.

They sat quietly, the air a little more calm than before as Jisung nodded at the shock that his brother hadn’t hopped at the opportunity to gossip. Jisung took after his father, quieter and liked to mind his own business, his older brother by 4 years was like their mother though, wanting to know anything and everything even if it didn’t involve them. 

Jisung thought about telling his mum. About Chenle that is. She clearly knew and Jisung had the utmost trust in her for these kinds of things but still, it wasn’t his right to out Chenle without the boy’s permission. He couldn’t tell her, not right now at least. He had to slip away from the table quickly to avoid more harassment. So, he stacked his plates together and ubruptly stood up, moving just as quickly to put his things in the sink and rushed to the entrance.

“Thank you for supper mum, it was delicious!” 

“Wait! Come talk to me!”

“It’s been good talking to you, byeeeee,” he said skipping steps up the stairs.

“Your father doesn’t get home till later..” she trailed off and huffed. “Now I have no one to talk to..”

 

Jisung didn’t bother doing any studying that night, he didn’t even bother with thinking about his day. Too much had happened and he definitely didn’t want to dive into the ocean of self discovery right now. Not in a new house on the first day of school in a new life. Maybe tomorrow he’d think about it but not right now. Right now he had sleeping to attend to.

 

“Rise and shine, sweetheart! It’s the second day of school,” his mother beamed, shoving his curtains to either side the window and effectively shining a ray of early morning light onto her son’s face. Jisung jolted awake at the sudden burst of light on his face and gave his mother a look. The look was not as affective as he’d hoped it would be because she simply turned to him and looked him up and down.

“Why do you still have yesterday’s uniform on?”

“I don’t know,” he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “I just forgot to take it off,”

“Ok well make sure to change into a clean, don’t be gross,” she said, walking out of his room. 

Jisung yawned and stood up from his bed. Another day to get through. He begrudgingly stood up and changed into a new uniform. His mother had to forcefully shove a piece of toast in his mouth as he walked out the door but at least he ate something and thats all she could ask for. The walk to school was bland, before class was bland, he spent it trying his best to be engaged in what the girls from the day before said to him. He nodded as they gawked over him and laughed when they laughed, even though he had no idea what he was laughing about. The one girl, Yeojin if he remembered correctly, hooked her arm around his at some point of the conversation and never even noticed till Samuel made his entrance. 

“Jesus ladies! Why can you not let this poor man breathe? Cant you see the boredom in his eyes?” Samuel broke Yeojin from Jisung, which he secretly appreciated.

“Ah! Fuck off Samuel, he was enjoying talking with a group of pretty girls before you came,” she folded her arms.

Samuel looked over at Jisung’s deadpan face. “Yah, looks like he had a riveting time talking with the resident trolls,” the girls’ mouths unhinged at the statement, wide eyes and everything. Jisung had to hold back a giggle. “Come on Jisung, lets go talk about interesting things,” the word interesting was dragged out to its fullest extent and laced with poison. Samuel lead Jisung back to the desks where their backpacks were at.

“Dude,” Samuel sighed. “What. The. Fuck.”

“What?”

“You do realize you have a a cute face but a fierce one too right?”

“I’m sorry what?” Jisung repeated.

“Your face,” he pinched his cheeks, “looks like a baby’s, but!” He gently smacked Jisung’s face between his palms, “doubles as fierce, you have an idol’s complexion!”

“Uh thank you? And so?”

“Dude you could be chatting up the prettier girls, in the older grades,” he whispered the last bit. “Those women are where it’s at, plus a lot of the older girls like a face like yours, young and playful.” He stated matter-of-factly and leaned back in his chair, placing his arms behind his head.

“Your face looks like that too! Why don’t you have older girls blowing up your phone?” Jisung retorted. Samuel almost looked offended.

“Dude! Don’t expose me like that. Jeez, gratitude truly is lost to the younger generations.”

“You’re like, actually a month older than me.”

“And that’s a whole month of womanizing I have on you my friend, it makes a bigger difference that you’d expect. Anyways! You have potential,” he poked Jisung in the chest, “don’t waste it on those trolls,”

“I can’t believe you called them trolls,” Jisung laughed and moved to rub his chest where he’d been stabbed by his friend’s finger.

“We gotta have higher standards my friend. This year, the boys take control and we don’t trip over ourselves at any girl we see that gives us a lick of attention like some pubescent boy desperate for attention.”

“Are we not both of those things?” Samuel gave him a look.

“Male empowerment dude! We respect woman as they should be but we take control of our love lives! Settle for only those out of our league!” Samuel had a finger in the air as he looked valiantly ahead. Jisung sighed at him and shook his head. Samuel turned back to him, “trust me Jisungie, I just know these things.”

“Oh please, I bet I have more experience than you do,”

“Uhhhhh I don’t think so. I kissed a girl last year. ItwasYeojinbutthat’swhatever.” He rushed out. Jisung laughed.

“Back in Busan I made out with a girl in the grade above me at a party. I also went to another party and got wasted, ‘think I made out with a girl then too but i can’t remember. Some girl took off her shirt then too I think...” just then he realized how that probably sounded as Samuel stared wide eyed and intrigued at him, “she had a bra on though! So like y-yah..”

“Duuuuude y-“

Samuel was cut off by the teacher at that moment.

“You’re telling me about that later in detail,” he whispered as he opened his book.

 

The day passed quickly and Jisung stuck around Samuel and his friends, telling them of the limited but wild parties he’d been allowed to go to in Busan. He had always had perfect grades so his parents said as long as he was not doing drugs or having sex they were ok with it. The boys gawked at his stories, filled to the brim with intrigue. It gave him points in their group but for some reason he felt uneasy about that being the thing that raised his popularity.

The last bell rung and before Jisung could acknowledge the end of the day he was being pulled out of the class. “Come to a gaming cafe with us, it’ll be a lot of fun!” 

“Ah I can’t, I have practice again.”

“Oh yah, I forgot what a huge nerd you are. Alright have fun!” Samuel yelled and skipped out of the school doors backwards getting lost in the crowd as Jisung waved goodbye. Once his friend was out of sight Jisung made his way to the stairs, staring up at them like they were a transportation device to his doom. They kinda were, Chenle was up there and he really didn’t know how to interact with the older. Was he supposed to pretend it didn’t happen? Or not talk to Chenle at all? He started his climb and the dizzying amount of steps soon had him forgetting all his worries, until he got to the doors of the studio room where the singers and dancers were to meet.

The group of kids sat around a couple of instructors. The two head that stood out instantly was the pale green one and hazelnut fluff of hair. Chenle and Donghyuck... fatastic. He stood awkwardly in the door for a little while before Donghyuck noticed him and waved him over while patting Chenle on the shoulder. He walked awkwardly to the two boys and sat beside them.

“We were worried you weren’t gonna make it. The dance group and vocal group are splitting up soon.” Chenle whispered to him with an unwavering gaze on the instructors.

Pretend it never happened it is then.

 

The practice was fun this time. Jisung got to dance and every now and then he’d hear the vocal group singing, he thought Chenle and Donghyuck sounded the best but that was just his opinion. By the time it was over he was wishing he could go to dance practices more often. Suddenly it dawned on him. His mother had wanted him sign up at that one studio yesterday, but he got a little... distracted. His mum was going to kill him if they called saying he never went. He hurriedly packed his bag and darted out of the school. He was past the gates and walking briskly trying to figure out which studio it was when he heard his name being called.

“Jisung!”

“Jisung! Chill out! Where’s the fire?” Donghyuck laughed. 

Jisung turned around to greet them, “hey,” he managed to huff out. 

“Where are you going?” Chenle asked.

“To a dance studio I’m supposed to sign up to, do you know any near here?”

Chenle and Donghyuck shared a look. “Do you know what it’s called?” 

“Uh... I think it’s Graceful Dragon or something like that?”

The two sunshine boys in front of him smiled. “Perfect.” They said.

“What do you mean?” 

“We’re going to the same place, Mark practices there and we have some friends there too,” Donghyuck answered.

“We can walk together!” Chenle beamed.

Perfect? Jisung thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn’t too horrible. I like Samuel and Jisung’s friendship and I think I’m gonna develops it a bit more.
> 
> Anyways sorry for not posting for a while, check out my other fic, it’s an EXO one based off Love Shot, only at the prologue so far but it’ll pick up. 
> 
> Criticism is welcomed and kudos and comments motivate me but don’t feel pressured to leave them or anything!
> 
> Alrighty, it’s exam season so idk when I’ll be posting next. Thank you guys!


	5. Walk You Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung finally makes it to the dance studio his mother arranged for him and manages to avoid talking and thinking about the whole Chenle for months. Good thing pent up feelings never come back to sucker punch you in the fucking face... or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> Comin back at ya with trash,  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> None of these events should reflect on any of the characters’ real life counterparts. It’s completely fake and from my own imagination. This story is not meant to offend anyone.

“Dancing Dragon. Huh..” Jisung sounded out the sign on the front of the building.

“Sounds better than Graceful Dragon,” Donghyuck laughed.

Jisung frowned a bit, “It could’ve been either one really,” he muttered.

Jisung followed the older boys into the building. The inside was just grey in different shades, not like a dreary grey but more of a modern grey. Jisung liked it. The grey room faced a frosted glass wall with two doors in the middle. A picture of the silhouette of a dancer hung alone on one of the grey walls, other than the picture, a desk, and a plant beside the desk; the room was empty of decoration. There were doors on either side of the grey room labeled with little stick men and women, probably the restrooms and changing rooms. The door closest to the entrance wasn’t labeled with anything. Chenle and Haechan strode over to the frosted doors, moving aside for Jisung to go in first. He gave them a weird look, they weren’t the type to just move to the side for people.

“I don’t want to get yelled at,” Chenle shrugged and Donghyuck nodded along. 

That sentence didn’t exactly motivate Jisung to open the door, instead he bit his lip and looked hesitantly between the door and Chenle. The older huffed and opened the door, pushing Jisung inside ahead of him.

Jisung stumbled out of the door frame and steadied himself staring at the wooden floors. When he looked up he saw mirrors lining the large room and some railings on the walls on the one side of the room. He scanned the room from the railing side to the other suddenly realizing he wasn’t the only one in the room. A group of children Jisung could only assume to be 5 at least surrounded a skinny man, probably the instructor, all stared at him. He stared back. It was a stale-mate, neither party knowing what to do next. The instructor squinted at the watch on his wrist and looked back up at Jisung.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m teaching a class right now, I don’t have any appointments later though. If you’d like to schedule something you could come back in an hour and a half and I’ll be free then.” 

Jisung stared at the skinny man. He’d always been an awkward kid, he wasn’t sure how to handle this. “Uhh...,” he looked back through the still open door at his friends. They flapped their hands at him as if to urge him to continue. “Uh yah, yah. That sounds great, thanks so much!” Jisung finally stumbled out. He waved awkwardly and turned around to walk out the door, only to be shoved back in, this time falling on the ground with a thud that echoed in the studio. He winced as he looked back towards the group of children and a noticeably increasingly annoyed man.

“I’m sorry sir, I’m teaching a class. I’d be happy to see you once it’s over but that’s in an hour and a half. Please allow me to get back to my class,” the skinny man frowned.

“I-I’m sorry, my friends are just being dumb. Uh, they were going to go see this guy named Mark and I had to come this way too and then they pushed me in here. I’m so, so, sor-“

“I’m sorry, you’re friends are looking for Mark? Mark Lee?”

“Uh, I think so. I-I don’t know the guy..”

The skinny man stood in thought, staring at Jisung along with the small army of 5 year olds in ballet suits. “Who’re your friends?”

“Uh.. Lin-Lee, sorry, Lee Donghyuck and Zhong Chen-“

“Chenle!” The skinny man suddenly yelled, interrupting Jisung. The door pushed open more to reveal the heads of the two older boys. Chenle huffed as he came into full view of the instructor. Jisung scurried to his feet and stood beside Donghyuck. The instructor frowned even harder and then erupted in a fit of gibberish, suddenly berating their general direction. Jisung just stared until Chenle started in on the gibberish too, the same volume and tone as the instructor. 

Jisung leaned in close to Donghyuck, “what are they saying?” He whispered.

Donghyuck looked at him in slight disgust, “Do I look like I know any fucking Chinese?” 

So they were speaking in Chinese. The two Koreans and army of children watched as the Chinese speakers argued back and forth, not knowing the topic or anything at all. Suddenly a kid in the crowd and Chenle gasped at the same time following the instructor’s harsh tone at Chenle. The instructor’s eyes went wide as he slowly craned his neck to the child in the mini crowd.   
“That was an accident,” he raised his finger to point at the kid, “don’t tell anyone,” the kid nodded.

“I can’t believe you swore at me!” Chenle blurted out.

“It wasn’t intentional! It wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t such a brat!” The instructor pinched the bridge of his nose, “Ah never mind, just go upstairs.” He shook his head. 

Chenle and Donghyuck walked out of the room, leaving Jisung to awkwardly stand there again. He let out an awkward breathy laugh and waved, the group waved silently back as he slipped out the door. 

“Guys what the fu-,” Jisung started but was met with the sight of the older boys already at the unmarked door at the entrance. He jogged over to them. “Guys!”

“You were being slow!” Donghyuck dragged out “slow” and Chenle nodded. Jisung rolled his eyes with a huff as he followed the older boys to up the stairs to their immediate left after walking through the unmarked door. He looked behind him as it closed with a heavy click.

At the top of the stairs was a hallway that extended down for a ways and then took a corner to the left that Jisung couldn’t see past. The visible part of the hallways had two doors on its left side and windows in between them, as well as windows lining the right side which looked out on the streets bellow. The windows on the left all had blinds down so Jisung couldn’t see inside. Donghyuck went to the first door that had “Studio 1” printed on a sign beside it and pressed his ear against it. Donghyuck turned back to them and nodded silently before carefully turning the handle and opening it. 

The three boys crept into the studio, going unnoticed by the dancers inside. It was a group of guys, all arguing it seemed like. Their voices echoed slightly in the room and over top of each other; and Jisung just stood there with the other two until their presence was finally noticed. A small boy in the corner of the room who Jisung hadn’t even noticed before got up off the floor and put his phone in his pocket.

Jisung expected him to say something he could understand when he opened his mouth but instead just gibberish came out again with the one word Jisung recognizing as “Chenle”. Chenle answered the small, light haired boy back in the same gibberish, which Jisung now speculated as Chinese.

Their conversation caught the attention of the arguing boys in the middle of the room and they turned around. One boy in a sleeveless black shirt smiled and skipped over to Jisung and Donghyuck, now abandoned by Chenle.

“Hyuck!” He beamed.

“Mark hyung!” Donghyuck answered. They hugged and the Mark guy placed a gentle peck on Donghyuck’s cheek. He smiled as he pulled away but it disappeared when he caught sight of Jisung. Mark looked slightly panicked as he looked back over at Donghyuck.

“Don’t worry, he’s not homophobic,” Donghyuck said, understanding and answering Mark before Jisung could even have time to question the look. Mark made an “Ah” sound and then turned to Jisung and stuck out his hand. “I’m Mark,” he said.

Jisung took his hand, “Nice to meet you...” he looked at Donghyuck, remembering how he’d used honourifics, “hyung.. My name is Jisung.” Mark laughed at him a little.  
“Nice to meet you too.” He looked over at the group of boys now walking over to him. “That’s Jeno, Jaemin, Lucas, and Jungwoo. Sicheng is downstairs, and Ten is somewhere in the building, not sure where though, he lurks.” He said, pointing at each boy as he introduced them. The boys all stared at him and smiled.

The one on the far left with black hair that Jisung recalls Mark introducing as Jeno spoke first. “How old are you, Jisung?” He asked with a sickly sweet eye smile.

“I’m uh, sixteen.” 

“He’s just a baby!” The one beside Jeno gushed.

“Jisungie, you’re very cute,” the one on the far right said. His voice was so small and soft it left a warm and comforting feeling in Jisung. The compliment embarrassed Jisung though and caused him to reach up and touch his reddening cheeks with cold hands.

“T-thank you hyung, y-“

“His hands!” The tallest shouted. Everyone instantly looked to Jisung’s hand and a unified “huh?” rose up from the group.

The tall one grabbed Jisung’s hand with his own large one and measured it with his, proving to be the same size. The group stared in silence for a mere second before tilting their heads and letting the “huh?” turn to a series of low and thoughtful “wooows”. The unusual attention did nothing near calm down the youngest’s reddened face.

Suddenly the open and closing of a door resonated throughout the studio. “What are you fools doing? You’re supposed to be dancing. I give you this space for hours on end and you sit in circles chatting.” A short man emerged from a door at the back of the studio Jisung hadn’t noticed before.

“Ten hyung, look! This kid’s hands are the same size as Yukhei hyung’s and he’s only..” Jeno turned back to Jisung, “how old are you again?”

“Sixteen,”

“Sixteen! He’s only sixteen hyung!” Jeno finished.

“I heard him Jeno,” the guy named Ten strode across the studio to the group. “Wow kid that’s almost impressive,” he said to Jisung after examining the two hands still pressed together.

“T-thank you..”

Ten clapped his hands, “time to dance kids!”

The boys muttered as they walked to the middle except for the one with the soft voice, who went over to the computer attached to a sound system in the corner. Ten joined Donghyuck, Jisung, Chenle, and the other Chinese boy on the side who’s name Jisung still didn’t know. The soft-voiced man clicked a couple of things on the computer before joining the group in the centre.

The music started out quiet as the boys made slow movements along with it. Jisung recognized the choreography before the music itself. He couldn’t remember the name of the song or the artist, just that it was a boy group with a particularly difficult choreography that he’d finished learning sometime last week. He turned in front of Chenle and started dancing along to the song with smaller and more limited version of the choreography. Chenle laughed which urged Jisung to continue and so he did, smiling along with the older boy and dancing for him. The other Chinese boy was right beside Chenle and also joined in on the laughing but Jisung was mainly focused on Chenle’s reaction, for reasons unknown. During the dance break Jisung didn’t follow along with the original choreography, instead he did a series of popping and locking movements as well some other small moves he knew causing the chinese boys in front of him to create a chorus of low “woah”s. As the song ended Jisung did the final move, a simple spin but was perfectly synchronized to the group of boys dancing in the middle of the studio, despite having his back turned to them.

Donghyuck was the first to clap, quickly slapping his two hands together as he smiled big and walked over to his boyfriend. The other Chinese boy made eye contact with Jisung and clapped as if to silently say “good job” but then turned his attention to the main group and walked closer as he clapped. Chenle clapped loud making full and long eye contact with Jisung, he couldn’t help but notice how big the older’s smile was, he really liked it.

“Wow the kid has real talent,” Ten said, silently clapping for both groups. The clapping died down as Ten began to speak. “Show us more, the computer is over there. Turn on anything you want,” 

Jisung gulped and turned to Chenle, he gave him two thumbs up smiling sweetly and motivation suddenly flooded Jisung. He nervously walked over to the computer and searched up a song to play, he then steadied himself in the middle of the room and took stance. He stood still with his eyes planted on the ground, one hand lossely grabbing the waistband of his pants and the other at his side. As the music kicked in he slowly raised his head and made eye contact with Chenle and smiled, briefly ruining his stoic facade. Slowly, the hand at his side reached up only to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. He put his forward foot behind him and stuck his arms in front of him, moving them apart carefully. This part had always made him think of swimmers, the arm movements were the same. With his arms back in their original places he started walking forward, every step in time with the snapping of the song. He planted his feet and glued his eyes to the floor again, one hand still on his waistband and the other still at his side. The singer stopped singing and a heavy clap sounding in the rest. Jisung snapped his head up but avoided looking anyone in the crowd in the eye as he moved his shoulders sensually. Once again in time with the claps of the song he flung his arm to the side and at the sound of another he draped it across his waist. He raised the arm that hand been on his waistband and watched it go up. He let himself get completely engrossed in the music, like he always did to concentrate.

The crowd of boys at the side watched him intently. Most of them were just impressed by a sixteen year old being able to move with such fluidity and precision, you could tell by the way they hand hands on their chins and their brows furrowed in an analytical gaze. Chenle, however, had a big smile on his face. He was so impressed by Jisung’s talent. The older thought Jisung looked very good while dancing, he didn’t seem as skinny and he looked much more grown up, especially doing this dance. He was completely mesmerized by the younger.

Jisung had almost forgotten about his audience as he neared the end of his dance. Arms near his sides, he brought his right hand up and dragged it across his chest and pointing it straight out, he followed the same motion with his left hand and did so all while also gently bobbing his body in time with the beat. He brought his arms back to the centre and then right back out again to being loosely at his sides but bent at the elbow, all while he did a slow spin. His body now turned towards the group he waved his hand elegantly and lifted it to the ceiling. He finished with gently placing his hand over his eyes and his head tilted slightly up and as the last few seconds of the song came to a close he tilted his head to l ook at the audience, hand still draped over his eyes. He huffed slowly and as quietly as he could, it wasn’t a particularly demanding dance but he hadn’t danced in a while and doing it in front of so many people made him nervous.

Chenle was the first to clap, he clapped hard too. The rest followed suit but gentler. Jisung smiled bashfully as he walked closer.

“Do you belong to a club or a studio or something yet?” Ten asked.

“Uh no, I just moved here actually,” Jisung responded.

Ten stood thoughtfully. “You can come around here and practice if you’d like. You just have to put up with these idiots and a couple others.” 

“I was actually supposed to come here yesterday. My mum probably spoke with you on the phone about it...”

Jisung watched as the cogs turned in Ten’s brain. “Park?”

“Yah that’s me,” Jisung stuck out his hand for Ten to shake. There was really no reason to but he was awkward and so it just naturally happened. Ten took it but looked critically at the younger, “why weren’t you here yesterday, Jisung?”

Jisung fumbled at the question, “um, uh-,” he blushed as he made eye contact with Chenle. He noticed a faint blush on Chenle as well. “I just got distracted with uh, school stuff and whatnot.”

“Look, I wont make you pay, none of these bozos pay. But that means that if you get to be here for free I want you in here a significant amount of time a week. You’re good but you’re young, you need practice. I wanna see you in here at least three times a week, understood?”

Jisung nodded with wide eyes. Free? He was getting in for free? His mother would be thrilled;  
dancing lessons and joining clubs always took a large sum out of their pocket but his parents always insisted on it, they’d be relieved to be able to keep money and let their son pursue his passion.

“Thank you hyung! You won’t regret it!”

 

It had been weeks after Jisung began dancing at the Dancing Dragon. He would spend endless hours there, usually accompanied by Chenle when they weren’t practicing for the school production. In the weeks spent at the new dance studio Jisung had learned a couple things. One thing he’d learned is that it was mostly only men who attended it, which was odd as he’d been used to being one of the only guys on any of his dance teams. And the second thing was that not only was this a dance studio but that the building also housed a vocal training business. It was owned by two men named Kun and Taeil and the owners of the dance studio, Ten, Taeyong and Sicheng, were good friends with Kun and Taeil and so the two businesses often collaborated and held little performances for each other while they sang and the others danced.

The most important thing though was that Chenle attended vocal lessons with either Kun or Taeil. Most days, even after they had school practice, Chenle and Jisung would walk to the studio and attend each other’s lessons. Jisung taught Chenle to dance and Chenle taught Jisung to sing. Sometimes Chenle would just sit and watch Jisung dance and then Jisung would sit in on Chenle’s vocal lessons. He loved hearing the older sing, he thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. They spent almost every minute together. On their days off they’d go and hang out at Jisung’s house. Chenle liked Jisung’s family; they never judged and they were some of the nicest adults Chenle had ever met.

Oddly though, you’d think with all the time the two spent together and the plethora of topics they went on endlessly about that a certain situation on the day of their meeting would be brought up. It never was. There was just dragged out glances of longing shared between the two. Sometimes one would catch the other and a weird silence would ensue, by never for long. Chenle wanted to talk about it. He had thought about Jisung in the sweetest ways.. well, not always... but he was a teenage boy, going through raging hormones and he couldn’t help it. Mostly though, he thought about Jisung’s smile or the way he would cover his face with his big, awkward hands when he broke something or got embarrassed. 

Jisung, on the other hand, was completely fine with not talking about it. If they talked about it then Jisung would have to confront feelings and sensations he definitely wasn’t used to having. Honestly, it wasn’t even that he had trouble admitting to himself that he liked Chenle. He thought about Chenle daily, and not in friendly BFF type of ways, which he was a little ashamed of but he chopped up to be raging hormones. He wanted to touch Chenle, to hold his hand sometimes, or brush the hair out of his face. He knew that wasn’t normal too. He knew, deep down, that he liked Chenle. But Chenle was a boy, and that’s what Jisung struggled with. He wasn’t against gays in any way, but he wasn’t gay, he just wasn’t.

It was around two and a half months since school started. Donghyuck had been sick that day and Chenle had expressed his reluctance to be stuck in a room singing with a bunch of snooty kids he didn’t particularly like. It gave Jisung an idea.

“Why don’t we skip?” He asked, stopping Chenle right before he was about to begin his ascent up the stairs.

“Skip? Jisung are you crazy?”

“The performance is nearer to the end of the year, we still have like at least 6 or 7 months left to practice! One day won’t do much. And we work way more than the other kids do. We practice here and then go to the studios and do more practice. Let’s just.. I don’t know, lets just go have fun..”

Chenle stared at the younger. He was crazy. Or maybe it was more Chenle’s parents that were crazy. There would be big consequences if his parents found out. He mulled it over in his head. It was a risky move but one glance at Jisung, eyes filled with anticipation and excitement, and Chenle couldn’t resist. Something about the whole situation made Chenle’s blood surge with adrenaline. Besides, he’d always been the perfect son, a little teenage rebellion couldn’t hurt.

“Ok,”

Jisung smiled big and grabbed the older’s arm. They ran off the school grounds together into the city. The streets were almost completely bare of students, most kids studied until their personalities turned to mush and they ambled around like zombies with brains filled with every definition known to man but devoid of the most simple yet important one: fun. Jisung didn’t need to study, he was a natural genius and could wrap his head around pretty much any concept with one or two questions toward the teacher and a late-night skim of the subject’s Wikipedia page. Chenle was smart, not Jisung smart, but smart. The time he was spending right now could be better spent studying but that was his parent’s opinion and he’d had enough of studying and enough of parents breathing down his neck every second of his life.

Jisung took him all over the place; a cat cafe, a karaoke room, the park, the mall, and finally the library. Chenle didn’t know it was possible to fit so much fun into one evening, especially fun so diverse. They went from petting cats and having coffee to singing and dancing their hearts out, then to skipping down park pathways and chasing birds and rolling down hills to trying on funny glasses that were much too small for them in stores that didn’t want them there. They finally found themselves in the library, laying on padded, side-by-side benches and watching as the sun came to a close on the city through the big glass windows on the side of the library.

“Hey Jisung?” Chenle whispered.

The silence of the library was calming and the view of the sun slowly disappearing behind the massive buildings complimented the ambience in the most breathtaking way. Chenle laid on his back with his head turned towards the window and resting on the small cushioned arm rest as he waited for an answer. He saw Jisung in the windows reflection. His eyes fluttered open lazily and and he stretched a bit, sticking his legs over the other side of the small bench even more. Chenle watched his awe as Jisung’s cute cheeks were smushed against the cushion of the bench and as Jisung brought a hand sluggishly up to wipe his eyes as he yawned.

“Yah?”

“Can we go back to your place for a bit? I.. I don’t really want to go home yet..” he sunk further into the bench.

He heard the sound of shuffling and turned onto resting on his elbow and twisting to look at the younger. Jisung had sat up, kind of. He was still on his stomach, just now propped up on his elbows and looking at Chenle with sleepy eyes.

“Yah,” he yawned again, “of course we can.”

The two got up and walked silently balk to Jisung’s. The whole way Jisung’s mind was focused on one thing: Chenle. He looked so pretty today, his laugh was mesmerizing, the way he danced around in karaoke rooms or the way he skipped down the paths in the park was absolutely enrapturing to Jisung. He could only think about the older and the more he did the more he came to realize. It dawned on him that he was starting to not really care that Chenle was a boy anymore, he was beautiful; he also realized that Chenle was worth it, he was worth the existential crisis’s he’d put Jisung through and he was worth Jisung questioning his sexuality for. He made a split second decision right there. Right there on the sidewalk in between a liquor store and a cafe.

“Hyung?,” he called to the other who hadn’t noticed his cease of movement.

“Yes?” He turned around.

Jisung stared at him determination and then pulled him into the alley, pinning him against the exterior of the cafe. It wasn’t an exceptionally dirty alley, thank god, and it didn’t seem as sketchy as the rest. Jisung would’ve kissed him right out in the open if he hadn’t been dreadfully aware of the consequences they’d have to see through if a couple of lousy homophobes saw two teenage boys kissing. 

Chenle stared at him with blank eyes, clearing not expecting it. Jisung took in a deep breath and placed a hand on the wall beside Chenle’s head. The older followed the younger’s arm movement with confusion and as soon as he looked back Jisung kissed him. It startled Chenle at first, he even hit his head on the brick wall behind him, soon though he melted into it, completely letting Jisung guide him.

When the younger pulled away it was sooner than Chenle would’ve liked but still better than their first kiss. “L-let’s hurry up and get to my house before it’s completely dark.” Jisung said with the biggest blush.

Chenle smiled wide, pink spreading across his face too, “ok,”

The two hurried home in silence, satisfied silence.

Jisung burst through the door of his house, kicking his shoes off and running up the stairs with Chenle’s hand in his own. His parents sat in the living room watching TV.

“Jisung, wh-“

“Can’t talk mum, I got some homework I have to explain to Chenle. He’s failing chemistry!” Jisung yelled down the stairs.

Jisung’s mother jumped a little when she heard the door slam. She turned to her husband, face contorted in complete puzzlement. Her husband looked up from the TV.

“They have to study,” he shrugged and turned back to the TV.

 

Jisung flung Chenle into his room and spun around to slam his door shut. When he turned around Chenle was lacking his school blazer and right behind him. For the second time that day they crashed their lips together. They moved with a bit more desire than on the street but neither complained. Chenle held onto the younger with one hand on the back of his neck and the other grabbing the front of Jisung’s vest. The older gently pulled them closer to the bed. Jisung collapsed on Chenle and for a second their hormone induced make out was postponed just so they could appreciate the beauty in each other’s eyes. As pleasant as it was it didn’t last long before Jisung reconnected their lips and they were lost in a trance once more. 

The tempo switched back and forth from being soft and slower to needy as Jisung grabbed Chenle’s hips and the older latched around Jisung’s neck. Chenle then gently pushed Jisung off of him, leaving the other to think he did something wrong. The older simply latched his feet behind Jisung and used that leverage to pull himself up. As he came up they accidentally bonked heads. It should’ve been awkward but he just sat there in Jisung’s lap and they just laughed at each other, both full of endearment. The sound of Chenle’s laugh was intoxicating to Jisung, he loved it. They soon fell into softer kisses, just pecks on each other’s cheeks and lips as Chenle pushed Jisung down on the bed to straddle him. They began longer kisses again when the sound of the door creaking open filled the room. 

“Oh my!” 

At the sound of Jisung’s mum he jolted up, bonking heads with the boy on top of him once again, this time harder than before. They both held their foreheads and Chenle quickly backed off of the younger and gathered his things. He held his throbbing forehead and bowed to Jisung’s mother with the a face the most flushed it’d ever been. “Thank you for letting me in your home Mrs. Park,” he turned to Jisung, “thanks for helping me study Jisung,” he turned back to Mrs. Park, “I should get home now, it’s been lovely. Thank you again.” He bowed again.

“I-I can walk you home?” Jisung offered.

“Yknow what I think I’ll be ok this time. See you at school tomorrow,” Jisung heard the soft thumping of feet down the stairs and Chenle thanking his dad and then the door closing. Jisung gulped and looked up at his mother’s shocked face. He then looked down and quickly grabbed his pillow, placing it on his lap.

“Hey mum, I have to go to the bathroom... please leave.”

She looked at her son with closed eyes and a mouth hanging open in shock. “Uh, yah... for sure. I just- I just came to, uhm, tell you that dinner... dinner is ready so uhm, come down, uh, when you’re ready.” She stuttered. She made brief eye contact with her son once again and let out a hushed “so yep,” before closing the door and rushing down the stairs. Jisung fell forward on his bed. He heard his mother whisper yelling to his dad. Her exact words being “oh my god, I can’t believe that just happened...” and continued to explain the story to Jisung’s dad.

“Fuck. Me.” He sighed into his blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are done, I’m done.
> 
> Jisung’s mum reminds me of my mum, for some reason I based her off of my mum cause my mum is cool but super nosy. Thank god nothing like what happened to Jisung had happened to me hehehe🤘🏿🤞🏽
> 
> I took that 5 love languages quiz and I got 12 for words of affirmation... didn’t expect it to be so accurate. Anyways i gotta confess something to the 3 people following this story. For some reason I never commented on your guys’ comments and I feel bad about it because I want to express my appreciation for your words but I’m awkward and it had been too long when I’d realized this. So a big thanks to the 3 people who commented, love you all, your words of affirmation motivate me❤️
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Have a wonderful night!


	6. Run Back 2 U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung figures some stuff out after chatting with Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again

Three days.

It’d been three days since Chenle had his very first make out with Jisung- his very first make out with anyone.

“Hyung, it’s been three days!” Donghyuck sighed and looked up to his younger friend who swivelled in the desk chair across the room. “And no call, no text... he won’t even talk to me at school!” Chenle sank down in the chair and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

“Sometimes people just need time, Chenle,” Donghyuck shrugged and returned his gaze to the homework in front of him.

Chenle frowned. He wasn’t the only one to initiate things, he may have started it but he certainly wasn’t the only participant. Chenle bit his lip as he thought back to it. He could understand the younger’s disappearing act if Chenle had thrown himself at Jisung and had given him no choice, but it didn’t happen like that. Jisung reacted though. He had liked it. At least Chenle thought he had.

“What if I freaked him out Hyung? What if he wasn’t comfortable with it and I didn’t notice and now he hates me?” Chenle said and stood up.

Donghyuck looked up at his friend another time to see him pacing in circles. He could see how panicked this made Chenle which was odd because usually the younger was quite carefree. He unconsciously clicked his pen, trying to find words to comfort his friend.  
“Chenle, come here,” he beckoned.

Chenle shuffled over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Donghyuck sat up from his position of lying stomach down on the bed to sitting cross legged and looking at Chenle directly. The boy was clearly panicked. Eyes wide and worried, for the past couple of days it was the only thing he seemed to know.

Donghyuck let out a breath and the younger searched Donghyuck’s eyes for guidance. “This is how things are sometimes, Lele,”

“He kissed me too though,”

“Not everyone has it all figured out.”

Chenle mulled the words over in his head.

“I think this is the first time the kid is questioning his sexuality. It’s confusing and even with his supportive family his whole identity is changing. He’s figuring things out. Don’t take it too personally,” Donghyuck explained.

“Ok. I guess so.” Chenle slouched. “That makes me feel better.”

They both shared small smiles and Chenle returned to the swivel chair to do his homework with out mentioning anything more. Donghyuck could tell it was fake. The lip bite and the constant long stares away from his papers was a telltale sign for his best friend. Nothing could be done now at the moment though. He just had to wait a little longer for a change.

 

Two more days of silence from Jisung had passed and it was really starting to affect Chenle which affected Donghyuck. His best friend’s sulking was not only annoying, but heartbreaking as well. Donghyuck had had enough of it.

Walking in the cafeteria Donghyuck spotted him right away: Jisung sitting with his group of friends from his grade smiling and making loud jokes. Donghyuck sighed and clutches his books a little harder before strutting towards the table. When he arrived a couple of them were throwing bits of food at the others while he caught the word “boob” mentioned in a couple others’ conversation. He hated sophomores.

He walked right up behind Jisung and tapped his shoulder, “Jisung could I steal you for a moment? I have something I’d like to talk to you about,” he smiled and the rest of the rambunctious boy’s at the table turned, some frowning at Donghyuck.

“Ew, Jisung you know him?” A boy diagonal from Jisung sneered. Jisung looked up from his tray of food, switching gazes with his friends, he knew exactly who was behind him, he gulped.

“Uh... y-yah he’s, um, he’s from that gifted arts program I’m in.”

“Well he’s a fag. Did he tell you that?” Donghyuck saw Jisung tense and he rolled his eyes.

“Jisung I don’t have all day,” Donghyuck huffed.

He couldn’t see Jisung’s face but he was more than confident his mouth was hanging open in worry, and lack of things to say. Donghyuck was about ready to grab his shoulder and tug him away from the others when one boy spoke up. He had been the only one to hold more worry in his eyes than disgust, eyebrows pointing more up worriedly than the others.

“Hey, uh, Jisung?” Jisung’s snapped out of his frozen position. “We can save your spot for you, it’s probably something to do with the program right?” He offered a little smile.

Jisung nodded and got up. “Thanks Samuel, I’ll be right back guys,”

“Sure thing Jisung, just make sure to yell for us if he tries to rape you!” The boy said, voice getting progressively louder as the two boys moved farther from the table.

“What little assholes.” Donghyuck said, the rest of their walk was silent.

 

Donghyuck opened the door to the bathroom and looked around cautiously. He motioned for Jisung to follow him in and checked under the doors for any feet. Once confirming no one else was in the bathroom he turned to face Jisung. The boy looked nervous, his eyebrows screwed together and his gaze dodgy.

“Look, I just wanna day I’m sorry for the things they said about you and I’m sorry I didn’t d-“ 

“Jisung it’s fine. It wasn’t the first time underclassman have thought they were better me and I’m sure it won’t be the last.” Jisung nodded and avoided eye contact.

“Now onto the pressing matters of business.” Donghyuck flicked Jisung’s forehead and the boy snapped his gaze up to the other and immediately went to put his hand over the affected area, a pained noise escaped him but Donghyuck ignored him, “Smarten up! What’s your problem?”

“This bruise forming is my problem!” He rubbed the flicked spot.

“Don’t play that. You know exactly what I mean.”

Jisung’s hand fell from his face and his pained expression turned serious.the air in the bathroom changed. Became a little more cold, a little more empty. Donghyuck’s stare was focused on Jisung and Jisung focused his gaze on one of the bathroom stalls.

“I don’t know,” he muttered.

“What?” Donghyuck said a little louder, coaxing Jisung to be louder as well.

“I said I don’t know!” He yelled. It shocked Donghyuck, the sudden aggression. Instantly though Jisung shrunk back in on himself. “I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Look I know it’s confusing figuring out your sexuality. It’s hard. I’ve been there ok? I know all too well how scary it is thinking you might be gay,” Jisung tensed, “but y-“

“I’m not gay.”

Donghyuck frowned and Jisung avoided eye contact, again.

“You fucking might be! You made out with a boy Jisung! That’s not exactly the straightest thing you could’ve accomplished that day and you can’t just ignore it. Also, that boy you made out with had feelings just like you and is my best friend.”

“How’s he doing? I haven’t seen him in while.”

“Yah that happens when you avoid people Jisung.” Jisung burned under Donghyuck’s gaze. He huffed, frustrated and pushed his bangs back, “he’s hurt. He thought you liked him and he knew he liked you. He just wants you to talk to him again, honestly.”

Jisung nodded silently. Silence befell the two and Donghyuck turned his tone to a softer one.

“What do you feel?” He asked. Jiaungns eyes whipped up to the older. Flashes of confusion danced across his face and uncertainty showed in his eyes. His cheeks though, they turned red, a certain red, as if they almost had a brain of their own.

“I-I like girls...” Donghyuck sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Jisung you can like both, it’s not a big deal.” They made eye contact. “It’s ok to be confused and if circumstances were different I’d give you all the time in the world to work it out but right now your uncertainty is hurting someone very close to me and so I need you to figure it out. Wether you like Chenle as only a friend or more means you care for him in some sort of way and if that’s the case then you’re hurting someone you care about right now.” Donghyuck watched as a layer of worry seemed to lift off Jisung’s demeanour. 

“You have a supportive family and you have the dance and vocal studio who will support you too. You have friends and family who have your back, that’s more than me and Chenle have. Plus you don’t have to tell your school friends. You can talk about how hot you think a girl is or whatever to blend in, Chenle won’t care because he’ll understand. Or even if you think you might be bi but you don’t like Chenle that way that’s fine too. But you have to tell him.”

“I’m leading him on aren’t I?” Jisung asked and Donghyuck nodded in confirmation.

Jisung ran his fingers through his hair and crossed the bathroom to the empty wall under a window. Donghyuck followed him and sat down beside him. They sat like that till the bell rang. Friends till they exited the solidarity of the bathroom, in the halls they were strangers.

 

 

Jisung kicked the rocks in his path, pebbles darting across the sidewalk. He was nervous, probably because he was approaching Chenle’s penthouse apartment building. The building was taller than he remembered, more intimidating, maybe it was because he was here for a more intimidating reason. He was faced with a bunch of buttons with names under them encased in a clear plastic cover. He lifted the cover and his finger went along the lines of buttons until he found the name he was looking for, “Zhong”. He pressed the button and a voice almost immediately erupted from the intercom beside the case.

“This is the Zhong residence, I am the butler, Lee Sooman. How may I help you?”

Jisung pressed the button on the other side of the intercom. “Uh, hey-hello. I’m uh, Park Jisung, I’m looking for Chenle.”

“May I ask your reason of visitation Mister Park?” 

“Uh... I’m in the same gifted arts program as him and I just wanted to discuss uhm... the, uh, routine?” He lied through his teeth, partially.

“One moment please.”

Jisung waited patiently for a couple minutes. His middle class eyes looking in absolute astonishment at how modern the building looked and all the pretty plants surrounding the pathway. He jumped when a voice erupted from the intercom again, this time a familiar voice. He launched himself to press the button to speak back.

“Jisung?” It was Chenle.

“Chenle! I, uh, I need to speak with you.”

“About what?” Chenle’s voice seemed suspicious.

“The dance thing, y’know. For the gifted arts thing we’re in.”

“I’ll... be right there then...” Chenle seemed confused about the obvious lie but didn’t question it.

It didn’t take long before Jisung saw an elevator open through glass doors and Chenle walking towards the glass door. Jisung was nervous and excited, worried and happy, a little sad that Chenle looked so much more tired than usual.

“What do you want?” He asked.

“I have something I want to say,” he said and reached to grab Chenle’s forearm. Chenle brushed away his touch though and pointed to a camera in the corner with his eyes. Jisungrg didn’t turn his head but side eyed the camera and retracted his hand. 

“Sneak out and meet me somewhere tonight so we can talk.”

“Are you crazy? I’ve never done that before.”

“Look if you can’t then that’s fine but I really want to have a private conversation with you about this thing.”

Chenle let the thought roll around his head. “Alright. Meet me at the studio, I know the code for the back door.”

“Ok, what time?”

“Is 1 ok?”

“It’s perfect,”

The boys’ eyes met in silence and it put both of them at ease. They said their goodbyes and Chenle went back inside. Jisung smiled and walked backwards a bit, sharing a lasting eye contact with Chenle as the elevator doors closed. He had a big smile on his face as he skipped home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn’t die, that’s cool. If anyone’s still reading this please lemme know with a kudos or comment. Sorry for disappearing! Have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? I haven’t written in a while and so this was super fun. I am completely open to any criticism or suggestions! I hope you enjoyed and Thank you!


End file.
